


Harry, Draco, and one unexpected visitor

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Fic, Dom Draco, Hornyharry, Jojo - Freeform, Jotaro Kujo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Submissive Harry, hydraulic jack, mile long penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: Draco visits a horny Harry, what could go wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Kujo Jotaro x Draco malfoy, Kujo Jotaro x Harry Potter
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Kudos: 8





	Harry, Draco, and one unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t flame there is a mild lemon scene. :p

Draco rode up to the femboy/maid diner in his Harley Davidson motorcycle and exploded the front window by using his famous kamehamhameha. Dusting off the glass from the explosion, Draco stood up, looked Harry (who works as a femboy at the diner) right into the blood vessals behind his eye sockets and said “u still serve that peach and sausage dish hon?”  
Harry replied with “o-oh d-Draco s-sama I di-din’t know u were cumming *owo blushes shyly* I-I mean com-coming Draco-sa-sama.” ;)  
“answer the question bitch I didn’t spend all that time making up sexual innuendos for nothing”  
snarled Draco-kon. “Oh-oh I’m so sorry plz don’t beat me :^[ we di-discontinued that I-item over inappropriate se-sexual innuendos about it. *owo turns away crying*”.

“Then you’ll do best as to gimme a substitute of a sexual nature!”  
Screamed Draco through the barrier that was his thick country accent. Draco then pulled off his black leather jacket, his black aviator shades and his black Gucci panties to reveal his magnum dong/shlong/member/manhood/length and he fling his 18ft pp towards Harry’s smol anus. And just as it seemed like Draco’s 18ft long dong/shlong/member/manhood/length was about to penatrate Harry’s sassy ass meat when randomly half of earth exploded and a mysterious figure appeared in the femboy diner. It was Jotaro Kujo looking so smoking hot that Harry went *owo da-Daddy I-I’m cu-cum-cumming!* in his maid outfit immediately. Draco attempted to use his 20ft long dong/shlong/member/manhood/length as a lasso to murder Jotaro but as soon as he flung it at him, jojo did a *omea wear no shindero* and teleported behind draryy which caused Harry to *owo c-cum* again. “Yare yare daze”  
was Jotaro’s only comment. “If your here we might as well have som sor’ gangbang”

Draco drawled. “Yare yare” said Jotaro.  
“Bi da way” grunted Draco “waht sort o’ dong/shlong/member/manhood/length u got there’ ayy Jotaro?” “Yare yare” nodded jojo as he unzipped his panties to expose mile long dong/shlong/member/manhood/length which then was shoved up Harry butt/backdoor/anus. Harry’s pathetic little dicklet/dong/shlong/member/manhood/length came immediately and then died. “Yare yare!” Jotaro moaned as his dong/shlong/member/manhood/length fired a cum shot that hit and destroyed mars, propelling jojo’s sperm into new galaxys. The result from comming with such intense velocity and power is that Jotaro flew backwards at a 100 mph slamming his monster ass cheeks and thighs into Draco face. Draco felt his sub side awaken from its slumber and take ogre his consciousness which made him say *ha-harder da-Daddy owo*. Meanwhile Jotaro summoned star platinum to spank Draco anus cheeks. (Here’s a handy hint for reading this part. Every time u read a *ora* imagine Draco getting his ass slapped 10’000 times) ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora. Then Jotaro said “Yare yare” and left. Then a piece of the moon that exploded fell on both Draco and Harry and they died.


End file.
